danceacademyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tara Webster
Tara ist im trockenen Süden Ostaustraliens aufgewachsen. Im Grunde ihres Herzens ist sie ein echtes Landei, das Pferde mag, Mountainbi-king oder barfuß über ein Feld zu tanzen. Als sie an der Dance Academy aufgenommen wird, fällt es ihr deshalb erst einmal schwer, sich an ihr neues Leben in Sydney zu gewöhnen. Körperlich hat Tara zwar die besten Voraussetzungen eine gute Balletttänzerin zu werden, technisch hat sie jedoch einiges aufzuholen. Die ständige Angst, den Anschluss nicht zu schaffen, lastet schwer auf ihr. Sie braucht lange um herauszufinden, dass die Lehrer nur deshalb so streng mit ihr sind, weil sie das Talent sehen, das in ihr schlummert. Charakter Tara ist wie ein föhliches, naives Kleinkind. Sie ist tollpatschig, kindlich, nett. mädchenhaft, naiv, leichtsinnig, fröhlich, freundlich, höflich, abergläubisch aber auch ängstlich, verletzlich, unentschlossen, empfindlich, unsicher und unbeholfen. Sie lässt sich leicht von anderen beeinflussen. Tara lebt in ihrer eigenen Welt voll mit Blumen und Schmetterlingen, sie ist sehr verträumt und fantasievoll. Ihre Fantasie hat sie schon oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Sie ist auch sehr offen, besonders wenn es darum geht seine Gefühle zu zeigen, was jedoch oft zu peinlichen Situationen führt. Von Jungs und Beziehungen hat sie eine eher naive Vorstellung. Tara ist sehr zudem auch nachdenklich ,sie grübelt über alles und jeden nach ,und beobachtet Dinge genauer als andere. Meist ärgert sie sich dann über sich selbst und wünscht, sie wäre mehr wie ihre Freundin Kat, die nicht immer alles so ernst nimmt. Tara ist auch sehr einfühlsam und sensibel, sie ist sehr mitfühlend. Sie kann aber trotz dieser sensiblen und kindlichen Art auch mal vor Wut ausrasten. Trotzdem lässt sie sich auch leicht einschüchtern. Tara ist auch sehr fleißig und versucht alles auf anhib richtig zu machen. Sie neigt auch oft dazu sehr selbstkritisch zu sein. Die größte Herausforderung für Tara ist es, Selbstvertrauen zu entwickeln und festzustellen, dass sie trotz aller Rückschläge das Zeug dazu hat Profitänzerin zu werden. Tara kann manchmal sehr flatterhaft und übereifrig sein. Sie kann sehr schnell überreagieren. Auch wenn Tara einen sehr naiven Eindruck macht lässt sie sich nicht alles gefallen. Wenn es ihr zu bunt wird, kann sie auch ihre Krallen ausfahren. Sie hat zwar eine sehr fröhliche und stehts gut gelaunte Art kann aber auch ernst,eifersüchtig,wütend, stur und aufbrausend werden. Da sie sehr naiv und gutgläubig ist, glaubt sie stehts an das gute in den Menschen ,daher versucht sie fast jedem der sie schon mal verletzt hat noch eine 2. Chance zu geben. Geschichte Familie: 'Sie tanzt schon seit sie klein ist und träumt davon eine berühmte Ballerina zu werden. Tara wuchs mit ihren Eltern auf einer Farm in einem kleinen Dorf auf. Dort wo sie herkommt hat sie schon mehere Tanzwettbewerbe gewonnen, als sie klein war. Mit ihren Eltern versteht sie sich blendend, ihre Eltern sind sehr nett, freundlich, offen und etwas kindlich. In dem Dorf in dem Tara aufwuchs, kennt sie jeder als die "Ballerina". Da Taras Familie nur eine kleine Farm besitzt und nicht sehr viel Geld verdient, müssen sie sparsam sein, das muss Tara auch häufig in der Akademie lernen. 'Dance Academy: Sie hat sich bei der National Academy of Dance beworben und wird dort aufgenommen. Als Frischling findet sie sich anfangs schwer in das Akademieleben ein. Dort muss sie auch feststellen, dass sie nicht die einzige gute Tänzerin ist, dass sie technisch sehr weit hinten ist und einiges aufzuholen hat. Sie lernt auch wie hart und anstrengend das Tanzen und wie groß der Konkurrenzdruck ist. Die Jahre an der Dance Academy werden für Tara besonders hart. Sie hat Heimweh, muss sich mit einer eifersüchtigen Zimmergenossin auseinandersetzen und mit einer Lehrerin, die sie anscheinend hasst. Oft fühlt sie sich wie die schlechteste Tänzerin in der ganzen Klasse. Die Lehrer, vor allem Miss Raine, sind oft sehr streng mit Tara, was Tara im Glauben lässt, dass sie einfach zu schlecht ist. Doch in Wirklichkeit wird sie so streng behandelt, weil die Lehrer ihr vollstes Potential ausschöpfen wollen, dies versteht Tara jedoch erst im Laufe der Jahre. In der 1. Staffel an der Akademie freundet sie sich zunächst mit AbigaiI an, mit der sie sich schließlich auch ein Zimmer teilt. Schnell lernt Tara dass Abigail alles tun würde um die Beste zu sein. Tara wird zu Abigails größter Tanz-Konkurrentin. Konkurrenz kann Abigail gar nicht leiden, weshalb sie oft versucht Tara zu sabotieren. Tara freundet sich im ersten Jahr auch mit der Vollchaotin Kat an, obwohl ihr die Lehrer davon abrieten. Auch mit Sammy freundet sie sich an. Die drei werden schließlich die Besten Freunde. Christian und Tara werden zu Pas de deux Partnern eingeteilt, sehr zur Enttäuschung Taras ,da sie von ihm mehr als genervt und angewiedert ist. Tara ist von anfang an in Ethan, Kats älteren Bruder, verliebt ,obwohl Kat ihr davon abrät. Sie liebt ihn so sehr dass sie sogar eine Pro-und-Contra-Liste über Ethan Karamakov schreibt, die durch Abigail Armstrong an jeden Mitschüler geschickt wurde. Weshalb Tara das Gespött der ganzen Schule wird. Ethan ist die Aktion mit der Liste und die Tatsache das Tara generell sehr offensichtlich zeigt das sie in Ethan verliebt ist ,ziemlich peinlich. So weist er sie zu Taras Bedauern zunächst ab. Zudem sieht Ethan Tara eher als kleine Schwester an. Doch Später kommen Ethan und Tara tatsächlich zusammen. Jedoch trennen sie sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder, da Tara Christian küsste, obwohl sie noch mit Ethan zusammen war. Darüber ist besonders Kat sehr wütend, weshalb die beiden sich streiten. Doch dank Petra , einer Austauschschülerin aus Deutschland, legt sich der Streit. Christian gesteht Tara das er sie liebt, die will jedoch nichts von ihm wissen und weist ihn ab. Allerdings kommen die beiden sich mit der Zeit näher und werden ein Paar. In ihrer Beziehung kommt es aber immer wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen, so streiten sie sich, trennen sich und kommen schließlich doch wieder zusammen. Die Streitereien kommen vor allem daher das Tara von Christians sehr Unterkühlten Art nicht sehr begeistert ist. Zudem versucht Tara ihn ständig gegen seinen Willen zu verändern. Tara stürtzte im Laufe der ersten Staffel von einer Treppe und erlitt eine schwere Rückenverletzung. Durch eine Ope konnte sie nach einiger Zeit dann hatte zu ihrem Glück wieder tanzen. Innerhalb der ersten Staffel wurde auch das Geld für Taras Studiengebühren knapp und sie hätte ohne die Hilfe von Miss Raine die Akademie verlassen müssen. Von Miss Raine bekam sie nämlich ein Stipendium, weshalb sie an der Schule bleiben durfte. Anfang der '''2. Staffel '''scheint die Beziehung von Christian und Tara noch recht gut zu halten, doch letztendendes kommt es wieder zum Streit ,da Tara krampfhaft versucht Christian den Gedanken aufzuzwingen mit seinem Vater Kontakt aufzubauen und sie generell ständig versucht ihn zu verändern ,wogegen er sich wehrt. So kommt es schließlich zu Trennung der beiden. Tara begann Kat im Laufe der Staffel zu hassen weil diese heimlich eine Beziehung mit Taras Exfreund Christian führte, weshalb Tara ihr die Freundschaft kündigte. Aber mit der Zeit verzeihte Tara ihr und sie wurden wieder beste Freundinnen. Abigail hat in der 2.Staffel gelernt zu akzeptieren das Tara nun mal eine sehr gute Tänzerin ist und freundet sich mit ihr an. Mit Grace, die neu an der Akademie kam, freundete sich zunächst nur Abigail an. Anfangs versteht Grace sich zu Beginn mit Abigail wesentlich besser als mit den anderen. In der zweiten Staffel bekommen die Schüler Unterricht von Taras Ballett-Idol, Saskia Duncan. Jedoch kann Saskia Tara nicht ausstehen, da Tara eine sehr gute Tänzerin und somit Kokurrenz ist. Daher wird Tara von ihrer Lehrerin Saskia gepiesackt und ungerecht behandelt. Saskia bricht Tara schließlich sogar den Rücken, wodurch Tara starke Rückenprobleme bekommt. Da die Schule Saskia trotz dieser Tatsache weiter unterrichten ließ und Tara sich daher weigerte den Unterricht weiter zu besuchen ,verkroch sie sich für einige Zeit Zuhause. Später besuchte sie jedoch wieder die Akademie. Saskia sah ihren Fehler ein und flog von der Schule. Grace stand Tara in dieser Zeit bei und es entwickelte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft. Grace scheint jedoch mit der Zeit einen Hass gegen ihre beste Freundin Abigail zu entwickeln. Da Abigail sie abwies, weil Grace Ethan zum Spaß küsste obwohl Abigail in ihn verliebt war. Zudem übte Grace einen gezielten Angriff gegen Kat aus. Da die sich nach ihrer Versöhnung wieder besser mit Tara verstand und mehr mit ihr unternahm, wodurch Grace sich wie benutzt und ausgetauscht fühlte. Daher versucht Grace sich an Abigail zu rächen in dem sie Tara so manipuliert das sie ebenfalls einen Hass auf Abigail hat und sogar zu Grace ins Zimmer zieht. Später entwickelt Grace auch einen Hass gegen Tara. Nicht nur weil sie sich von ihr ausgenutzt fühlte ,sondern auch weil Tara sie bei Miss Raine verpetzte. Da Grace in ihrem Wunsch nach Aufmerksamkeit den Lehrer Zach küsste, jedoch Zach so darstellte als wäre der Kuss von ihm ausgegangen. Daraufhin wurde Grace von der Akademie geschmissen. Ende der Staffel verliebt Tara sich in Ben. Und nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen kommen sie sich schließlich näher und werden ein Paar. Sehr zum Bedauern von Christian, der noch Gefühle für Tara hat, weshalb sich Kat von ihm trennt. Tara gewinnt die Vorentscheidung für den Prix de Fountain und darf am Nationalen Wettbewerb teilnehmen, bei dem sie jedoch gegen die hasserfüllte Grace verliert. Auch Tara traf der Tod ihres engen Freundes Sammy hart. Anfang der '''3. Staffel '''trennen Ben und Tara sich wieder, genauer gesagt Tara versucht krampfhaft sich von ihm zu trennen, da sie Gefühle Christian hat. Letztendlich gelingt es ihr auch und Ben kommt stattdessen mit Grace zusammen. In der Staffel dürfen Tara, Grace und Ben auf begrenzte Zeit Tänzer in der Company vertreten, was sich später als nicht so toll wie erhofft herausstellt. Später stürzt Tara bei einem Tanzauftritt und erleidet einen Rückenbruch .Sie muss operiert werden und mit der Angst zurecht kommen vielleicht nie wieder tanzen zu können. Doch zum Glück verläuft die OP gut und sie kann nach einer langen und anstrengenden Reha wieder anfangen zu tanzen. Im Laufe der Staffel scheint sie noch Gefühle für Christian zu haben und er auch für sie. Ob die beiden am Ende der Staffel zusammen sind ist ungewiss, aber sie scheinen sich viel besser zu verstehen. Trivia *Tara mag keine Gebera *Tara hat sich in jeder der 3 Staffeln stark am Rücken verletzt *Vor Ethan hatte Tara noch keinen Jungen geküsst, weshalb sie darin anfangs sehr unerfahren war *Aus Taras Sicht ist es besser wenn man seine Liebe jemandem gegenüber ganz offen zeigt ,sonst würde ja nie was passieren *Tara findet das Leben sollte mehr wie ein Film sein Tara-Webster-danöööce-academy-13911555-502-719.jpg Tara-Webster-dance-academy-13911545-720-502.jpg Tara-tara-webster-35556752-5llllllllllllllll00-304.jpg TaraWebster021.png Kategorie:Schauspielerin: Xenia Goodwin Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Staffel Eins Kategorie:Charakter Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Charakter Staffel Drei Kategorie:Weiblich